


Finish You Off

by Zerotaste



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, M/M, Murder, Necrophilia, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27127162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerotaste/pseuds/Zerotaste
Summary: December kills a target during a honeypot mission and keeps fucking him after. That's the fic.
Relationships: Unnamed Male Character/Mikage Hisoka
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Finish You Off

**Author's Note:**

> I initially posted this anon b/c everyone else writing necrodec fics was but I have no reason to and wanted it to show up in my fic count on my profile so I could reach a 100 fics on this account milestone haha.

“Pretty…” The man’s hand cups his face, a gentle smile gracing his features. “I had another boy like you a couple of weeks back, he was pretty too.”

Gritting his teeth December fights back the bile that threatens to rise in his throat at the words. He knows well about the boy being spoken of, the boy who was left lifeless in a hotel room similar to this one, neck snapped and evidence that not even his death had stopped this man from having his way with him. All they need is an admission of guilt recorded on one of the cameras set up throughout the room, then they can put pressure on the group he’s affiliated with and finally make some real progress with the mission. Usually having someone fucking December on camera is enough but despite his youthful looks, the people at the top already know he’s far beyond the age he pretends to be when utilising such a method. The man inside him may have believed his lie that he’s fourteen but that doesn’t count for anything when they’re up against a group fully aware that he’s almost twenty.

As he starts to move, fucking him selfishly with no care for December’s pleasure at all, December lets his eyes fall closed. It’s far from the first time he’s fucked a target and far from the first time he’s had them pay attention only to their own pleasure. Memories of the night before help, imagining it’s August fucking him instead starts to get a little bit of interest from his cock. His arousal is weak but as long as he keeps his mind focused on August and April he knows heat will start to pool deep in his abdomen and make this somewhat more bearable. Even when a target is a terrible fuck, he’s usually able to get something out of it, that’s why even when they don’t need to play to perverse tastes for younger teens, he does these missions instead of April.

Grunts come low and rough from above him, so different from either of the men he’s trying to imagine. His body is too different as well, heavyset and with none of the muscle that comes with living the life of a spy, it’s hard to keep a stable image of who he’s focusing on. It’s not that the man is completely unattractive but he’s so far from December’s type that even if he was fucking him decently, he might struggle to be into him. Again a large hand is cupping his cheek, dry lips pressing themselves against his in a kiss that feels more like he’s just licking his mouth.

“You know, most of the boys I take are virgins but you aren’t are you?” He speaks against his lips, cutting himself off with a moan as he thrusts in particularly deep. “You take a cock far too well for this to be your first time.”

“It’s not.” He speaks quietly, a small gasp following as the man at last stimulates his prostate. This would be so much easier if he was riding him. “Is that an issue?”

He knows it’s not, all this guy cares about is getting his rocks off, December’s hardly the first guy with experience he’s had in his bed. Not all of his escapades have resulted in death, if that were the case the authorities would have been on his case far before The Organisation had decided he’d be useful.

“I do like being someone’s first.” Disgusting. “There’s something so delicious about taking someone’s first time, knowing every time they remember it, it’s me that they’re remembering.”

Again December feels a ghost of pleasure and plays up his reaction, moaning far louder than he’d do instinctively. At least he’s starting to get somewhat into this as the man’s speed picks up and his cock fucks into him faster.

“Do they always remember?” Prompting him may not be wise but his guard is down already and he’s showing zero shame about admitting his tastes. “Not all of them do, do they?”

A twisted smile crosses his face and from where he looks down upon December, he can tell that even if he was planning to let December walk out of here, that’s changed. This is going to end with one of them dying and December knows it won’t be him.

“How do you know about that?” He fucks into him rougher, hands moving to grip December’s hips so tight that they’ll definitely leave bruises.

“You’re bad at covering your tracks… sloppy.” Dropping his own act he lets his voice swap back into his normal speaking pattern. At least with how roughly he’s being fucked now he’s starting to get more pleasure out of it, the danger of not knowing when he’s going to make a move to kill him adds an extra element of excitement too. It’s messed up that he gets off on the thrill of that but he’s long accepted that a lot of the things he’s into are messed up.

“A shame, I was thinking of keeping you around, you’re a nice little fucktoy but if you know about how some of the others have met their end then you’ll have to die too.” The threat is intercepted with heavy breaths, the man’s hips slapping against his ass loudly as he doesn’t relent in thrusting into him. He’s definitely messed up too, maybe more than December is. “A bit suicidal of you to fuck me knowing what happens to some of my play things.”

There is a fear in his eyes now despite the confidence in his words that he’ll be the one walking out of the room alive. One hand disengages from December’s hip and moves to his throat. It’s large, enough that as he closes his fingers around it, there’s no need for a second, he’d be able to pull off strangling him just like this. December doesn’t move immediately, the lack of oxygen as his hand tightens spikes his arousal strongly and rather than try to scream or shout, he lets a choked moan leave him; pleasure takes priority over getting himself out of the dangerous situation he’s in. He’ll make the move to kill him soon but as his air continues to be cut off and the dick inside him continues to move, it feels too good to want to end it so soon.

He has to though, fucked up tastes or not, he really might die if he doesn’t make his move and as good as he’s feeling, surviving takes precedence. They have what they need on camera now anyway, he can finish him off, maybe finish himself off too. He’s not leaving here hard and having been denied an orgasm. Hand slipping into the pocket of his jacket he pulls out a syringe. It’s small but lethal and with a quick movement to expose the needle, it’s in the man’s neck before he’s even realised what’s happening.

“Who are you?” Even if he told him, it’s not like he’ll live to remember it.

Ensuring the contents are fully injected he watches as the light leaves the man’s eyes, his body becoming heavy as his breathing stops. August’s drugs are always so efficient, the hand on his neck loosens and it’s a shame to feel him stop moving, if he could have drawn things out longer and gotten more out of the sex that would have been great. It had just started feeling good too. Rolling out from under the man he gives a huff of effort at how heavy he is. Dead bodies always feel so much weightier than living ones.

“Goodnight…” Leaning back against the pillows he lets his hand drift to his cock. He’s sure August will cut the footage here before sending it off, April and August will be the only ones seeing him jerking off next to the body and he doesn’t think either can blame him for that. They’re just as messed up themselves.

Though, as his gaze turns back to the body, he realises something. He should still be hard. Releasing his cock he sighs to himself at the effort of rolling the corpse over but it’ll be worth it. For how terrible of a fuck the guy was, his dick wasn’t bad at all, he just didn’t know how to use it which is something December can change very easily by riding him. Crawling over him he moans as he sinks down on his cock, enjoying the stretch of it being inside of him once more and the fact that with control now his, he can have it fucking him the way he needs.

The lifeless eyes staring back up at him as he starts to move are a little unnerving but rather than move to close them, he stares right back at them. He won and now he’s taking his reward. Moaning loudly he adjusts his angle so the cock inside him is targeting his prostate directly. It’s so much better like this, what a shame to be a better fuck when dead than while alive. Pathetic. Reaching out his own hands he pulls out the needle before letting them close around the man’s neck, his are so much smaller than the man’s own but his delicate build doesn’t make him any less deadly. There’s no point in tightening his grip but as he continues to ride him he does, enjoying the unresponsiveness of the body beneath him.

Moaning loudly he picks up the pace. He can feel himself getting close. Breath coming fast and heavy he thinks about how August and April are watching him right now. Are they getting off to this too? Perhaps they’re fucking while watching December take his pleasure from the man’s corpse. He’s the one who’s nothing but a fucktoy now, just a dildo for December to get off on. Sucking in a shaky breath he tightens his grip on his neck more. He’s so, so close to reaching his climax and he can’t wait to decorate the man’s corpse with his cum. Leaving DNA evidence is unwise but The Organisation clean up crew will take care of things before anyone else knows what’s gone on and no one knows how messed up its members are better than The Organisation itself.

A final moan leaves his lips as the full force of his pleasure hits him. Wrapping a hand around his cock he milks his orgasm for everything it has, waves of pleasure heightened by watching the mess he’s making of the man underneath him. As he rides out the high of his climax, he pushes himself upwards, legs shaking slightly as he crawls up the bed. Staining those dry, chapped lips with the last of his cum he wipes his cock off against them. The man looks better like this than he ever did alive.

Moving off the mattress he picks up his phone out of his pants pocket and puts August on speaker as he sets about wiping the remaining lube from his ass. The tissue finds its way onto the corpse as well.

“Did you really have to finish fucking him?” April’s voice comes through instead.

“You’d have done the same April…” Right, he should probably put pants back on then and get out of here. “I got everything you wanted August. Do you want me to bring his phone and wallet?”

“Good job December! And yes good idea!” Smiling in response to August’s praise, December ignores April’s grumbling as he moves to grab the last items before leaving the room.

**Author's Note:**

> I woke up this morning and thought "wow I really cannot write today" but then sat down for an hour after seeing more necro december fics and this happened.


End file.
